Perubahan
by penofme
Summary: Liburan musim panas. Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray. Pertemuan acak dan tidak terduga. Setelah Season 1 dan sebelum Season 2.
1. Thoughts

**Chapter 1 : Thoughts**

_Kurt Hummel_

Kurt terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru muda. Mendesah panjang.

Liburan musim panas sudah berlangsung selama dua hari, dan dia merasa tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berarti, yang, entah mengapa sangat membuatnya frustasi.

Kurt berbalik ke kanan, menatap ke tempat tidur sebelah yang kosong. Tempat tidur Finn Hudson. Seseorang yang telah lama sangat disukainya, didambakannya, dan diinginkannya. Kurt tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan nanti ketika ayahnya Burt dan ibu Finn, Carole Hudson, menikah, dan laki-laki yang selama ini diidam-idamkannya akan menjadi saudaranya.

Kurt mendesah lagi. Menatap tempat tidur kosong itu. Mungkin rasa cintanya kepada Finn tidak akan bisa terbalas sampai dunia kiamat, namun perasaan bahwa Finn akan menjadi saudaranya jauh lebih janggal dan jauh lebih aneh dari segala jenis perasaan yang pernah Kurt harapkan terhadap seseorang bernama Finn Hudson.

Kurt kemudian berpaling ke kalender dinding di antara tempat tidurnya dan tempat tidur Finn, dan melihat lingkaran merah di sekeliling angka 7 Agustus. Finn baru akan kembali ke rumah ini 4 hari lagi dari _camp _futbol-nya. Buat Kurt, kondisi ini tidak menyenangkan dan juga tidak menyebalkan, karena memang rupanya Finn telah menerima kondisi Kurt sepenuhnya, Finn mau mengerti, dan kini menganggap Kurt sebagai temannya.

"Menjadi seorang teman pun tidak begitu buruk", bisik Kurt kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian Kurt menutup matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. iPod-nya dinyalakan, didengarkannya _playlist _dari Josh Groban sebagai lagu pengantar tidurnya, berharap bahwa esok hari liburannya lebih produktif dari dua hari ini.

_Quinn Fabray_

Buat Quinn, rumah Mercedes Jones mungkin adalah rumah yang sangat sempurna. Rumah Mercedes tidak besar, tidak berhalaman luas, pun tidak berperabot mahal. Tetapi rumah ini adalah sebuah rumah, dimana bisa didapatkan fungsi rumah sebenarnya. Tempat dimana ketika seorang dokter gigi yang pulang pukul 7 malam disambut oleh kecupan hangat istri dan anak gadisnya, makan malam sederhana yang nikmat, serta atmosfer ruang keluarga yang pantas.

Kamar Quinn terletak persis di sebelah kamar Mercedes. Quinn tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa kamarnya yang sekarang ditempatinya ini pernah ditempati oleh seorang anak lelaki. Mercedes dapat menyulapnya menjadi kamar yang cocok untuk Quinn, dan Quinn sangat mensyukurinya.

Hari ini tanggal 3 Agustus, dan Quinn sedang duduk termenung di meja dapur keluarga Jones. Mr dan Mrs Jones sudah tidur, dan sayup sayup Quinn bisa mendengar suara nyanyian Mercedes di kamar mandi. Entah mengapa keheningan di sekeliling Quinn terasa begitu sempurna dipadu oleh nyanyian Mercedes yang terdengar sampai ke bawah.

Quinn memutar-mutar kaleng _cola_-nya, dan mendadak air matanya menetes. Dia membayangkan dan merindukan berada di tengah ruang tamu kediaman Fabray, bercanda dan tertawa bersama ayah dan ibunya. Bingung, menyesal, dan rasa puas campur menjadi satu di benak Quinn. Quinn menyesal dengan pertengkaran dia dan ayahnya, bingung karena menolak tawaran ibunya untuk tinggal kembali di kediaman Fabray, serta puas karena baru pertama kali di dalam hidupnya dia berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya dia rasakan di depan ayah dan ibunya, mengkonfrontasi kondisi hidup mereka, serta menjadi dirinya apa adanya.

Quinn segera mengusap air matanya. Matanya beralih ke arah jam dinding di dapur. Pukul 23.15. Quinn beranjak dari dapur menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Ketika Quinn sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, tepat ketika Mercedes menghentikan nyanyiannya. Quinn membuka pintu kamarnya, berharap ada yang bisa membuat hidupnya lebih menarik keesokan harinya.


	2. Meeting

**Chapter 2 : Meeting**

_Kurt Hummel_

Rutinitas pagi Kurt sudah selesai 5 menit yang lalu. Ayahnya dan Carole sudah memanggil-manggilnya sejak tadi untuk mengajak Kurt sarapan.

"Kurt! Carole akan segera membereskan _pancake_ dan jus jeruknya sebentar lagi. Jika kau tidak ke atas sekarang maka dia ak..."

"Baik baik! Aku segera ke atas, Yah..!", potong Kurt kesal dengan ancaman ayahnya. Kurt hanya memakai kaos putih-nya dan celana jeans belel sampai lutut, kemudian naik ke atas menuju ke meja makan.

Burt dan Carole menaikkan alis mereka ke atas ketika melihat kostum yang dipakai Kurt pagi ini.

"_Well, _Kurt, Ayah tidak menduga kau punya celana jeans seperti itu di dalam lemarimu", kata Burt, Carole menyentil tangannya seakan-akan yang dikatakan Burt adalah sesuatu yang kurang sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Carole. Aku mengerti", ujar Kurt malas, sambil mengambil beberapa potong _pancake_ dan mulai melahapnya satu per satu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin saja, Yah...jadi yang terpikir olehku ya setelan ini", tambah Kurt, menganggap momen diam mereka sebagai momen untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Oh...tidak masalah, Nak", kata Burt tidak melihat Kurt. Matanya tertuju kepada koran yang telah dipegangnya.

Kurt tidak menanggapinya. Dihabiskannya dengan segera sisa _pancake_ di depannya.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini, Sayang?", tanya Carole kepada Kurt.

Kurt rupanya masih harus menyerap kalimat ini. Tidak pernah ada orang di dunia ini yang pernah memanggilnya "Sayang", dan ketika Carole, yang sebenarnya bukan siapa-siapa di kehidupan Kurt memanggilnya dengan kata "Sayang", justru membuat Kurt sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Oh...belum ada yang pasti, Mrs Hudson", jawab Kurt. Mendadak mata Burt berpaling ke arah Kurt, seakan bertanya-tanya, "_Mrs Hudson? Kau memanggilnya Mrs Hudson?"_

"Maksudku, rencanaku belum pasti, Carole...", ujar Kurt buru-buru, meralat cara dia memanggil kekasih ayahnya itu.

Namun rupanya Carole tidak begitu menanggapinya. Carole justru mengangguk-angguk dan berkata,

"Kalau kau tidak berkeberatan, Kurt, bisakah kau membeli beberapa bahan makanan di swalayan siang ini? Aku dan ayahmu harus pergi sebentar, dan rupanya kita kehabisan bahan makanan".

Kurt agak terkejut dengan permintaan Carole ini. Tetapi tanpa pertimbangan macam-macam Kurt langsung mengiyakan permintaan Carole. Ayahnya tersenyum sumringah, begitu juga Carole, dan dalam sekejap sudah ada lembaran uang beberapa dollar di tangan Kurt.

Entah mengapa Kurt merasa tugas mendadaknya hari ini akan menjadi sangat mengejutkan dan...menarik.

_Quinn Fabray_

Sekali lagi, suara merdu Mercedes membangunkan Quinn dari kelelapan tidurnya.

"Oh, Maaf, Quinny...aku membangunkanmu, ya?", ujar Mercedes, yang rupanya sedang berlalu lalang melewati depan kamar Quinn.

Quinn berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya, kemudian berkata,

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, 'Cedes. Memang sudah waktunya bangun", sambil melihat ke jam weker-nya. Sudah pukul 8.

Mercedes terlihat sangat sibuk, bolak-balik melewati kamar Quinn.

"Kau sedang apa sih?", tanya Quinn kepada Mercedes.

"Ibu memintaku membereskan gudang, Quinn", jawab Mercedes.

Kemudian dengan segera Quinn beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke tempat Mercedes sambil berkata,

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Tidak ada Quinn. Sudah hampir selesai semua ini", jawab Mercedes, tersenyum.

Kemudian Quinn merasa menyesal. Menyesal dengan jam tidurnya yang begitu lama dan telinganya yang kurang peka sehingga dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk membantu Mercedes.

"Ada lagikah sesuatu yang bisa kukerjakan, Mercedes? Liburan kali ini benar-benar kosong...dan itu membunuhku", ujar Quinn, sambil berjalan menuju ke tempat tidurnya, duduk di atasnya.

Mercedes menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamar Quinn. Dengan pose _diva _khasnya, Mercedes berkata,

"Kau baik-baik saja, Quinn?"

Mata Quinn terbelalak.

"Ha? Kenapa kau menanyakan itu, 'Cedes? Aku baik-baik saja...kuharap", jawab Quinn. Setengah berbohong, setengah ingin berbagi.

Kemudian Mercedes menyeringai, dan duduk di sebelah Quinn.

Tangan besar Mercedes memeluk Quinn dari samping, kemudian Mercedes mengecup keningnya.

"Kau bisa menceritakan apapun kepadaku, Sayang..", ujar Mercedes.

Quinn membalasnya dengan senyuman, mengangguk, dan juga kecupan di kening Mercedes.

"Terimakasih, Mercedes. Tapi ya...sepertinya ada hal yang bisa kunikmati sendiri", ujar Quinn.

Mercedes kembali berdiri, tersenyum, dan kembali membereskan barang-barang di luar kamar Quinn.

Quinn berniat ke kamar mandi ketika tiba-tiba Mercedes berkata,

"Kau bisa ke swalayan siang ini, Quinn, kalau kau mau sebuah pekerjaan. Aku harus membantu ibu di rumah Bibi Connie, sementara itu kita butuh bahan makanan untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Kau tahu, porsi makan ayahku sangat ban..."

"OKE Mercedes! Aku akan ke swalayan siang ini, tuliskan saja bahan bahan yang kau butuhkan dan aku akan membelinya!", potong Quinn semangat, mendadak senang sekali bisa melakukan sesuatu, khususnya untuk keluarga Jones.

Mercedes kembali mendekati Quinn, alis matanya terangkat satu, dan kemudian berbisik kepada Quinn,

"Wow...oke oke...tenang Quinn, aku akan bilang kepada ibu supaya kau saja yang pergi nanti..."

Quinn tersenyum, senang.

_Kurt Hummel's POV_

Aku tidak menyangka SavMart akan ramai sekali siang ini. Dan aku memakai setelan yang tepat. Kaos oblong dilapisi sweater tipis memang pilihan yang bijak di tempat ramai dan gerah seperti ini. Saking gerahnya aku terheran-heran apakah pendingin ruangan di swalayan ini rusak atau tidak.

Ayahku dan Carole entah pergi ke mana. Aku dibiarkannya berjalan kaki ke swalayan, dengan alasan, "supaya kau tahu artinya bekerja keras", dan segala macam alasan hebatnya. Tetapi yang jelas membuatku heran adalah bahwa prospek bahwa aku akan berkeringat, lelah, bau, dan kotor sekarang ini tidak begitu menggangguku. Entah mengapa. Rasa-rasanya semua kebiasaan yang terpatri di benakku akhir-akhir ini hilang begitu saja, ditutupi oleh rasa kebingunganku tentang Finn Hudson, ibunya, dan masa depan kami semua.

Bahkan, hari ini pun aku lupa mengajak Mercedes. Tidak tahu kenapa, malas saja. Dia sahabatku, tetapi bukan berarti kami harus selalu pergi bersama, kan?. Dia juga punya keluarga. Oh ya, dan aku baru ingat, dia punya Quinn Fabray yang sekarang juga harus ditemaninya. Sebagai sahabatnya, aku harus mengerti kondisi itu.

Aku mendorong kereta dorong di depanku, bersiap menuju ke bagian daging potong, ketika kulihat dari belakang seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang sosoknya familier. Dia mengikat rambutnya, mengenakan setelan panjang berujung rok, dan sweater biru.

_Kurt Hummel & Quinn Fabray_

"Quinn?", sapa Kurt, menyentuh pundak perempuan familier tadi.

Quinn menoleh, tampak terkejut, kemudian berkata,

"Oh...hai, Kurt!", kemudian dengan segera memeluk Kurt.

"Hai...kau sendirian, Quinn?", tanya Kurt.

"Ya. Keluarga Jones sedang sibuk, dan...aku merasa harus membantu mereka juga. Setidaknya, aku bisa membantu mereka membeli bahan-bahan makanan ini", jawab Quinn, sambil menunjuk kereta dorongnya yang sudah diisi beberapa bahan makanan.

Kurt mengangguk, dan melirik ke arah kereta dorong Quinn.

"Kau sendirian, Kurt?", tanya Quinn.

"Yeah. Ternyata kita memiliki tugas yang sama, Quinn. Ayah dan Carole...", Kurt berhenti sejenak. Ada yang sedikit berubah di ekspresi wajah Quinn. Kurt mencoba memahami dan berusaha mengerti, karena Quinn punya sejarah dengan Finn, juga dengan Carole. Tidak ada yang tahu isi hati Quinn mengenai hal ini.

"Mereka memintaku membeli bahan makanan juga...yang...setengahnya tak kupahami sama sekali barang apa ini...", lanjut Kurt, sambil menunjukkan catatan yang diberikan Carole kepadanya.

Quinn membacanya sejenak, kemudian berkata,

"Mari kubantu kau, Kurt. Tunggu aku sebentar ya...aku sedang memilih daging ini", ujar Quinn, berbalik lagi untuk memilih daging, dan dalam dua menit dia sudah kembali bergabung dengan Kurt, yang diam berdiri di samping _counter_ susu anak-anak.

Sebelum menuju ke inti kegiatannya, mata Quinn sedikit mengernyit melihat Kurt. Matanya berjalan dari ujung rambut Kurt sampai ke ujung kaki Kurt, yang membuat Kurt terheran-heran.

"Ada yang salah, Quinn?", tanya Kurt, sebenarnya sudah tahu kira-kira apa jawaban Quinn.

"Mmm...yeah. Aku kenal kau, Kurt. Dan kau tidak mengenakan sweater tipis dan jeans. Jangan katakan kepadaku bahwa semua baju-bajumu kau jual dan tidak ada lagi yang bersi..",

"Tidak tidak tentu saja tidak, Quinn!", potong Kurt.

Quinn kembali mengernyit.

"Ckckckc...ini bukan Kurt Hummel sang sarkastik _fashion _yang kukenal" ujar Quinn, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua pundak Kurt.

Kurt tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Quinn Fabray sebelumnya. Mereka memang sering berpasangan dalam beberapa kali latihan klab Glee. Tetapi Kurt bisa melihat wajah Quinn dengan begitu jelas, ya baru sekarang ini. Ketika keduanya berhadapan dengan pantas, di kehidupan nyata.

Kurt dan Quinn tidak pernah benar-benar dekat dan berteman. Kurt sempat berpikir sosok Quinn Fabray adalah imej pemandu sorak sempurna. Cantik, langsing, populer, pemaksa, manipulatif, penguasa, dan tipikal pemandu sorak pada umumnya. Quinn memang seperti itu, dulu, sebelum dia bergabung ke New Directions dan sebelum dia melakukan kesalahan...yang cukup fatal dengan Noah Puckerman. Seiring berjalannya waktu, klab Glee memberi gambaran lain sosok Quinn Fabray di hadapan anggota klab Glee yang lainnya, termasuk Kurt. Quinn yang berjuang kembali merangkak dari bawah. Quinn yang melepas pakaian pemandu soraknya dan diganti dengan pakaian sehari-hari yang biasa. Quinn yang lebih manusiawi. Quinn yang bersahabat dengan Mercedes Jones. Quinn yang tegar, kuat, dan jauh lebih dewasa.

Semua pikiran itu mendadak lewat di pikiran Kurt ketika mata mereka bertatapan. Dan yang membuat Kurt Hummel heran adalah semua pikiran itu, ditambah fakta sekarang bahwa mereka sedekat ini, membuat Kurt menyadari sesuatu. Quinn Fabray adalah seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik.

"Kurt?", panggil Quinn, sekali lagi menggoyangkan pundak Kurt.

"Eh...maaf, Quinn...maaf", ujar Kurt buru-buru.

Quinn mengernyitkan alisnya lagi.

"Apakah kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Quinn, benar-benar memastikan.

Kurt memejamkan mata sambil mengangguk-angguk gugup.

"Ya, ya, ya...aku baik-baik saja, Quinn. Tentu saja...", tambah Kurt.

Kemudian Quinn melakukan sesuatu yang tidak Kurt duga.

Digenggamnya kelima jari tangan kiri Kurt, kemudian Quinn menggandeng Kurt dan membawanya berjalan ke arah _food court_.

Tidak pernah Kurt merasakan desiran seperti ini sebelumnya, dikarenakan oleh seorang perempuan.


	3. Face To Face

**Chapter 3: Face to Face**

_Quinn Fabray's POV_

Sebenarnya, aku sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan. Atau...dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang. Aku tidak berusaha sok akrab dengan Kurt Hummel, tetapi rasanya memang aneh melihat Kurt seperti itu. Gaya berpakaiannya mirip sekali dengan Artie, yang menurutku sangat ganjil. Kurt adalah laki-laki penuh gaya dan cenderung genit. Melihatnya seperti ini membuat otakku tergelitik.

Ketika aku memutuskan untuk menggoyang-goyangkan kedua pundaknya, aku tidak menduga dengan apa yang kulihat. Mata Kurt seperti terpaku kepadaku. Seperti ada yang sedang dipikirkannya, tentang _aku_. Kulepaskan satu tanganku dari salah satu pundaknya, karena aku menunggu apa yang terjadi pada Kurt sebenarnya. Ada sekitar 2 menit dia menatapku seperti itu. Dan...aku terpaksa juga melihat ke dirinya. Baru kusadari, _dan aku tidak percaya kalau aku mengatakan hal ini,_ ternyata mata Kurt Hummel sangat indah. Warna lensanya hijau-biru, dan keduanya adalah warna favoritku.

Aku tahu dia _gay, _sangat bangga dengan itu, dan terkadang menyebut dirinya _honorary girl _di New Directions. Tetapi entah kenapa rasanya siang ini lain. Gaya rambut acaknya, kaos oblongnya, sweater tipisnya, celana jeansnya, dan _mata indahnya...AKU TIDAK PERCAYA AKU MENGATAKAN HAL ITU LAGI!_, membuatnya terkesan sedikit...kelaki-lakian. Sebuah sosok Kurt yang tidak pernah kulihat- atau kubayangkan- sebelumnya.

Untuk menghindari kecanggunganku sendiri, _thanks God _aku adalah perempuan cerdas, aku memecahkan keheningan terlebih dahulu dengan menanyakan kepada Kurt apakah dia baik-baik saja. Dan aku tidak percaya dengan jawaban singkatnya. Kemudian aku lakukan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya. Kugandeng Kurt, kurasakan _sekali_ _lagi _tangan lembutnya yang seperti perempuan (beberapa kali dalam latihan klab Glee kami juga berpegangan tangan), dan kubawa dia ke _food court._ Aku bisa merasakan panas wajah Kurt saat aku memegang tangannya. Kurt yang aneh. Aku pun saat itu juga aneh.

_Kurt Hummel's POV_

Saat Quinn menggenggam tanganku dan dibawanya kami ke _food court, _aku merasa seperti anjing peliharaannya. Langkahku diatur oleh Quinn, dan saking terkejutnya aku dengan apa yang dia lakukan, aku diam tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Jujur saja, saat ini, ingin sekali ada Mercedes di tengah-tengah kami. Mercedes itu pencair suasana. Mercedes adalah lem kami semua di New Directions. Supel, mudah disenangi, pengertian, dan gampang bergaul. Kalau sekarang dia ada disini pasti sekarang dia sudah bisa membaca kecanggunganku dan mulai beraksi agar aku dan Quinn bisa berinteraksi lebih akrab.

_Quinn Fabray's POV_

_Sial!. _Kenapa aku jadi diam begini. _Ayolah, Quinn_..._kau berusaha untuk berteman dengan siapa saja, kan?. Kurt adalah sahabat Mercedes...kau pasti bisa membuat suasana jauh lebih cair daripada ini...!_

Jika aku melepaskan tanganku sekarang, akan terlihat sangat aneh di mata Kurt, dan juga di mata orang-orang di sini. _AAARRRGH!_

Baik, akan kubawa kami ke tempat duduk, kemudian aku akan memesan minuman dingin, dan aku akan berbicara dengan Kurt. Pertama-tama, aku harus terlihat tenang dan santai.

_Kurt Hummel & Quinn Fabray_

Kurt dan Quinn duduk di meja berkursi dua di ujung _food court. _Kurt yang rupanya pertama kali memecah keheningan.

"Rrr...Quinn, apakah ada yang ingin kau katakan?", tanya Kurt, ketika mereka akhirnya duduk berhadapan.

"Iya. Tentu saja, Kurt", jawab Quinn, berusaha untuk terlihat dapat mengontrol diri sendiri.

Kurt hanya mengangguk-angguk, kemudian menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kau mau minum apa, Kurt? Biar kupesankan..", kata Quinn, kembali berdiri.

"Oh tidak, Quinn...biar aku saja yang beli...", cegah Kurt, berdiri seraya menyuruh Quinn duduk kembali, "...kau mau minum apa?"

"Oh baiklah. Jus apel mungkin, Kurt...terimakasih", jawab Quinn, tersenyum kepada Kurt. Kurt menelan ludah, kemudian berbalik untuk membeli minum.

Quinn melihat sekeliling _food court _sambil menunggu Kurt kembali. Terakhir kali dia ke SavMart ini adalah ketika Noah Puckerman memaksa Quinn untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan bayi, yang pada akhirnya hanya berujung kepada pertengkaran karena alasan yang sama : Quinn tidak akan mengasuh Beth. Quinn kemudian mendesah panjang, tertunduk sebentar, sebelum Kurt datang membawa jus apel pesanannya.

Quinn kembali mendongak, kemudian menatap Kurt.

"Begini, Kurt...aku tahu kita tidak pernah dekat sebelumnya...", saat Quinn membicarakan hal ini, wajah Kurt bersemu merah, "...tetapi...yaaa...kau tahu, mungkin kau tidak mengerti sepenuhnya, aku belajar banyak dari Glee dan ak..."

"Oke, berhenti di sana, Quinn. Kau mulai membuatku tidak enak sekarang...", potong Kurt, sambil tersenyum samar.

Quinn mengernyit.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Quinn. Dan aku minta maaf kalau daritadi aku terlihat kaget dan semacamnya...karena memang...ya..._well, you're new to me_", lanjut Kurt, kali ini menyeringai.

Quinn tersenyum, mendesah lega.

Kurt membalas senyumnya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya kepadamu, Kurt, sekali lagi. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Quinn, kali ini sedikit memaksa.

Kurt tahu dia tidak bisa bohong sekarang. Quinn Fabray telah berhasil menangkap basah masalah di dirinya.

Kurt mendesah, cukup panjang, kemudian berkata,

"Yaa. Kau tahu, Quinn...ayahku dan ibu Finn...mereka...sepasang kekasih sekarang".

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Kurt. _Kami_ tahu. Kau terus menerus menyebutkannya semester lalu", balas Quinn, tersenyum.

Kurt mengikik pelan, kemudian melanjutkan,

"Tidak tahu ya, Quinn...rasanya...rumit sekali...membayangkan...kalau kami sem...",

"Kau menyukai, Finn...iya kan, Kurt?", potong Quinn.

Mata Kurt terbelalak. Jantungnya serasa mau copot. Kurt menatap rapat-rapat mata Quinn, begitu juga Quinn, membalas tatapan Kurt. Rasa-rasanya Kurt seperti ditembak langsung, tepat di jantungnya.

"A..aku...Quinn...", Kurt hanya bisa tergagap, tidak tahu harus merespon dengan cara seperti apa.

Tetapi Quinn malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan kemudian secara ajaib justru tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, Kurt. Itu bukan salahmu, dan aku tidak berkeberatan sama sekali", ujar Quinn, makin membuat Kurt bingung.

"Quinn...apa maksudmu...kau tahu dari mana...", respon Kurt, masih terkejut, bingung, dan sedikit panik.

Quinn menggenggam tangan Kurt di atas meja. Kemudian dengan sangat keibuan berkata,

"Mungkin buatmu aku hanya seorang pemandu sorak berambut pirang yang dungu, Kurt. Aku mungkin dungu, tetapi aku tidaklah bodoh. Selama ini...aku tahu, Kurt. Caramu melihat Finn, belum lagi saat aku memintamu untuk merubah penampilan Rachel dan kemelut di baliknya, bagaimana semangatnya kau ketika tahu bahwa ayahmu dan ibu Finn akan tinggal di rumahmu...aku bisa membacanya, Kurt".

Buat Kurt, mungkin penjelasan Quinn cukup menjelaskan sumber darimana Quinn tahu bahwa dirinya menyukai Finn. Tetapi Kurt tidak mengerti dengan kondisi sekarang ini, dimana Quinn harus membongkar fakta paling tersembunyi dari Kurt.

Quinn tertunduk. Kurt berusaha berbicara, tetapi tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya.

_Kurt Hummel's POV_

Benar kata Finn, Quinn sepertinya tahu sekali bagaimana cara mengintimidasi laki-laki..._well, _ya, termasuk laki-laki seperti diriku ini. Dari mulai menekanku dengan segala pertanyaan mendadaknya, sikap akrabnya yang kelewat antusias, membuat kondisi seakan semua salahku, dan yang paling mengherankan adalah membuat segala bentuk desiran desiran tak tertafsirkan yang sedari tadi menjalari tulang belakangku.

Contoh paling jelasnya : dia seakan-akan membuatku harus bertindak _gentle. _Ya, _gentle _seperti laki-laki normal lainnya. Tidak masalah buatku ketika pergi bersama Mercedes, atau dengan Brittany dan Santana, ketika mereka menawarkan diri untuk membeli minuman untukku. Tapi Quinn berbeda. Ada aura aneh pada dirinya. Quinn sang _Ratu. _Dia bisa membuat lawan bicaranya tidak enak hati tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang kasar. Dia bisa menindasku, hanya dengan gerakan tubuhnya.

Harus kuakui, akhir-akhir ini aku memang bukan _aku _yang biasanya. Iya. Finn Hudson penyebabnya. Dan Quinn tahu itu!. Dia bisa memaksaku untuk bercerita soal masalah terbesarku, yang aku simpan di sisi terdalam hatiku, kepada dirinya.

_Astaga! Bahkan Mercedes pun belum tahu!_

Dan dia sepertinya berniat menelanjangiku dengan kalimat pamungkasnya itu. Soal aku menyukai Finn Hudson. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia harus membeberkan semua itu. Harus kuakui aku agak kesal. Tetapi _Ya Tuhan! Dia Quinn Fabray! Mantan ratu sekolah yang mengalami pasang surut lebih banyak dari siapapun yang kukenal! Membayangkan ingin membentaknya pun tidak pernah terbesit olehku..._

Dan sekarang dia memberikan sikap aneh lagi. Kepalanya tertunduk. Aku tidak bisa bicara apa-apa. Aku ingin dia bisa menjelaskan sesuatu kepadaku. Kalaupun dia tidak bisa menjelaskan keseluruhan sikap ganjilnya sepanjang siang ini, setidaknya dia bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia harus mengungkit soal aku menyukai Finn!.

_Quinn Fabray's POV_

Sejujurnya, Kurt Hummel benar-benar membuatku gugup saat ini. Ketika aku berhasil mencapai meja dengan kursi berhadapan, aku berharap aku bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya terdistraksi.

Aku terus memutar otak. Aku akan membeli minuman, dan berpikir selama perjalanan. Tapi sayangnya, Kurt mendadak bersikap sangat _gentle. _Dia menawarkan diri untuk membeli minuman kami. _Kau sungguh baik, Kurt._

Aku heran sekali, sudah beberapa kali di siang ini aku menangkap basah wajah Kurt yang memerah tiba-tiba, salah tingkah, dan semacamnya. Dia seperti...orang yang tidak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa di depan diriku.

Seseram itukah aku?. Sesulit itukah aku?. Aku hanya ingin mencoba dekat dengan sahabat Mercedes. Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sebenarnya imej-ku di mata Kurt. Mercedes jarang bercerita soal sisi Kurt yang seperti ini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk memancing pembicaraan mengenai topik itu. Aku berharap itu semua berhasil, dan memang cukup berhasil. Kurt bilang bahwa aku ini orang baru bagi dia. Memang benar, kami tidak pernah jalan berdua sebelumnya. Dan aku tahu sedikit sekali soal Kurt, sebelum tiba-tiba tercetus di otakku untuk melontarkan sebuah topik yang pasti membuatnya terdistraksi. Aku mengungkit soal Finn, dan rahasia umum kami semua, soal bagaimana Kurt sangat menyukai Finn.

Dan sepertinya aku gagal. Kurt tampak terkejut sekali, dan kelihatannya dia tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan ini. Kemudian aku berusaha bicara banyak, kugenggam lagi tangannya, dan kujelaskan setenang mungkin. Entah berhasil atau tidak, aku tidak tahu.

Aku kemudian tertunduk. Berpikir. _Iya, Quinn...kali ini caramu salah. Kau kembali menjadi Quinn Fabray sang penekan dan membuat orang lain terlihat bodoh. Kau memilih cara yang salah untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri. Kau merasa tidak aman, dan cara perlindunganmu masih belum berubah, khas anak kecil._

Saat aku tertunduk, Kurt diam saja. Mungkin dia marah, atau mungkin dia kesal. _Aku sungguh minta maaf, Kurt. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menekanmu. Asal kau tahu saja, Kurt. Entah mengapa siang ini aku merasa berbeda berada di dekatmu, dan aku HARUS mencari cara agar aku tidak terlihat gugup di depanmu, Kurt._

_ Ya Tuhan...Kurt Hummel itu gay!._

_Kurt Hummel & Quinn Fabray_

"Aku masih harus berbelanja, Quinn...kalau kau tidak berkeberatan aku tinggal", ujar Kurt dingin. Quinn masih tertunduk.

Kurt berdiri, mendorong kereta dorongnya ke arah swalayan lagi, sebelum Quinn ikut berdiri dan menahannya sambil berkata,

"Aku sudah berjanji membantu, Kurt. Sini biar aku saja yang mencari...kau cukup mendorong keretanya saja".

Kurt tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan mendesah lemas, merasa siang ini benar-benar akan menjadi siang hari yang melelahkan.


	4. Questions

**_Featured Song_** : Aqualung - Time Moves Slow

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Questions**

_Kurt Hummel's POV_

Aku berjalan pulang bersama Quinn menuju tempat masing-masing. Matahari siang sudah tidak tampak, digantikan oleh matahari sore yang tidak terlalu terik. Kami berjalan berdampingan dalam diam. Kami saling membawakan barang belanjaan satu sama lain. Aku membawa sebagian besar barang belanjaan kami.

Quinn benar-benar membantuku memilih barang-barang titipan Carole, dan aku harus berterimakasih kepada Quinn atas hal itu. Sepanjang memilih bahan bahan belanjaan tadi, kami juga hanya berbicara seperlunya. Aneh sekali, aku merasa kami bersikap seperti remaja salah tingkah yang tolol. Iya..._tolol!_.

Aku masih heran dengan sikap Quinn. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Mungkin aku harus berbicara dengan Mercedes ketika sudah pulang nanti.

Matahari sore sudah mulai tenggelam ke arah barat. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang ke arah Quinn. Sesaat kemudian tenggorokanku serasa tercekat. Sosok Quinn, yang sedang tertunduk dalam diam tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun, ditambah terpaan sinar matahari ke arah kami, menimbulkan sebuah citra yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Perempuan ini terlihat sangat..._indah_.

Kemudian secepat mungkin aku kembali menatap ke depan, berusaha menghilangkan gambaran Quinn Fabray yang luarbiasa itu. Aku tahu aku harus bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari Quinn saat ini. Entah kenapa..._she's so irresistable_

Kemudian tiba-tiba kudengar dia berkata, memecah keheningan,

"Maaf, Kurt...",

Langkah kaki kami tidak berhenti. Sambil terus berjalan aku menoleh ke arah Quinn. Tetapi Quinn tidak menambahkan kalimat apapun. Dan aku kemudian membalasnya,

"Quinn, dengarkan aku..."

Quinn dengan segera menatapku. Dan aku sedikit terkejut. Matanya merah. _Apakah dia menangis?_

"Quinn, kau...apakah kau menangis?", tanyaku, tiba-tiba merasa khawatir. _Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan? _

Quinn tersenyum samar. Kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kurt, maafkan aku. Karena bertingkah seperti...aku yang tidak seharusnya. Aku yang dahulu", kata Quinn. Aku benar-benar bisa merasakan nada kesungguhannya kali ini. Dan entah kenapa aku jadi kasihan kepadanya.

Aku tersenyum. Dan secara mengejutkan ternyata senyumku cukup tulus. Aku seperti sedang menghadapi Quinn Fabray yang lemah, yang butuh bantuan dan sokongan. Aku tidak menduga ceritanya akan berjalan seperti ini. Padahal di SavMart tadi, akulah sang korban. Tetapi sekarang justru aku yang merasa harus menguatkan Quinn.

"Aku mengerti, Quinn", ujarku. Aku merasa lebih santai sekarang. Aku menawarkan lengan kiriku, dan Quinn terlihat cukup terkejut. Dia tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, dan kemudian dikalungkan tangan kanannya di lengan kiriku yang kutawarkan tadi. Aku merasa sedikit lega. Aku merasa berguna.

Kemudian kami meneruskan perjalanan dalam diam. Kemudian kami tiba pada suatu titik dimana Quinn berkata,

"Kurt...bolehkah...aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke pundakmu?",

Aku tidak bisa bilang tidak. Aku hanya menjawab, "Tentu saja, Quinn".

Kemudian dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundakku. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas rambut pirangnya yang indah di depan mataku. Aku bisa mencium wangi rambutnya yang segar. Kemudian entah kenapa bisa tercetus di benakku, _aku ingin sekali memeluk Quinn Fabray. _

_Quinn Fabray's POV_

Aku merasa gugup sekaligus merasa aman berada di dekat Kurt Hummel. Dia bersikap seakan dia tidak pernah menuntutku. Seolah-olah dia mengerti diriku dengan caranya sendiri.

Ketika kami berjalan bersama menuju ke tempat masing-masing, aku sudah merasa sedikit tenang, walaupun sebagian besar perjalanan kami kami lalui tanpa sepatah kata pun. Kurt pria yang baik. Maksudku...pria _gay _yang baik. Dia memperlakukanku jauh lebih _gentle _daripada Finn dan Puck.

Terlebih lagi ketika aku meminta maaf kepadanya. Bisa kurasakan rasa pengertiannya kepadaku lewat senyuman manisnya. Yeah, harus kuakui senyuman Kurt sangat manis dan menawan. Kemudian dia menawarkan lengannya untuk kupegang. Aku cukup terkejut dengan tawaran ini, tapi cepat atau lambat pasti aku terima juga. Ketika kugenggam lengannya, bisa kurasakan kehangatan tiba-tiba menjalari seluruh aliran darahku. Aku merasa aman. Kemudian aku meminta dia untuk meminjamkan pundaknya. Dia setuju.

_Oooh, Quinn...jangan bilang kau mulai tertarik dengan Kurt. Jika ada perempuan yang harus Kurt sukai terlebih dahulu, perempuan itu pasti Mercedes, bukan kau._

Pikiran bodoh itu mendadak terlintas di benakku. _Benarkah...walaupun dengan sedikit kemungkinan...mungkin aku menyukai Kurt? _

Iya. Mungkin aku mulai menyukai Kurt. Pada dasarnya dia orang yang baik. Hanya saja...perasaan ini muncul terlalu tiba-tiba...terlalu cepat. Mungkin aku mulai menyukainya, sebagai seorang teman. Ya, sebagai seorang teman. _Kau harus tanamkan itu, Quinny!._

_Kurt Hummel's POV_

Kami sudah sampai di rumah Mercedes. Quinn tidak melepaskan pegangannya di lenganku ataupun kepalanya di pundakku hingga kami benar-benar sampai di depan pintu rumah Mercedes.

Aku dan Quinn kini berhadap-hadapan. Kami saling memberikan barang belanjaan masing-masing. Kemudian, setelah kami memegang barang belanjaan masing-masing, Quinn berkata kepadaku,

"Terimakasih banyak, Mr Hummel",

Aku membungkuk sambil berkata, "Sebuah kehormatan bagiku, Miss Fabray".

Aku menatap Quinn, dia menatapku. Aku tersenyum, dan dia tersenyum. _Ya Tuhan, perempuan ini manis sekali. Keseluruhan dirinya sangat menawan_. Aku tidak percaya aku bisa merasakan hal seperti ini, terhadap Quinn Fabray. Sejauh ini, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku merasakan sensasi yang sama hanyalah Finn Hudson.

"Kurt, berjanjilah kepadaku..", kata Quinn.

"Hmm?", aku membalas.

"Selanjutnya kita bertemu, kau sudah harus kembali menjadi Kurt Hummel yang kukenal. Yang _kami_ kenal. Aku butuh seseorang untuk membantuku memilih pakaian, Kurt...kau pikir siapa lagi yang bisa seperti itu, huh?", jawab Quinn. Nada suaranya tidak bisa kutafsirkan.

Aku memberikan senyum simpul. Aku hanya bisa memberikan jawaban singkat,

"Akan kucoba, Quinn".

"Harus!", tegas Quinn.

Kemudian, kejadian berikutnya terjadi dalam waktu yang singkat. Tanpa memberiku waktu untuk bersiap-siap, Quinn sedikit menjinjit, kedua tangannya memegang kedua sisi kepalaku, dan dikecupnya bibirku. Intensitas kecupannya sama dengan kecupan yang sering diberikan Mercedes. Tetapi, kali ini efeknya jelas berbeda. Wajahku memerah bak dibakar api. Panas sekali. Quinn rupanya menyadarinya dan segera berkata,

"Oh..._well_, Kurt...maafkan aku jika tadi kurang nyaman buatmu...".

"Oh, tidak Quinn. Ini salahku. Aku hanya...belum terbiasa, mungkin...", kataku, sambil merasakan panasnya kedua telingaku.

Kemudian terjadi momen keheningan.

"Baiklah, Quinn...sepertinya waktu sudah mulai sore, ayahku dan Carole mungkin sudah menungguku di rumah", kataku kepada Quinn.

Quinn mengangguk-angguk, seraya mempersilahkan aku pulang.

"Oke...sampai ketemu, Quinn", ujarku, melambaikan satu tanganku kepadanya.

"Sampai nanti, Kurt", balas Quinn.

Kemudian aku berbalik, berjalan menjauhi kediaman Mercedes. Aku baru akan menjalani langkah kakiku yang ketiga ketika Quinn memanggilku kembali. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan tampaknya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dan benar saja, dia berkata,

"Suatu hari nanti, kau akan bertemu seseorang yang hebat, Kurt. Laki-laki yang benar-benar mencintaimu"

Aku hanya mengangguk, seakan mengucapkan terimakasih. Kemudian aku berbalik lagi berjalan menuju ke rumahku.

Aneh. Quinn mengatakan hal yang baik. Hal yang benar. Hal yang seharusnya aku sangat setujui. Tetapi entah bagaimana, ketika _dia_ mengatakan itu, hatiku sakit. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku saat ini.

_Quinn Fabray's POV_

Aku bisa melihat wajah Kurt memanas setelah aku mengecup sedikit bibirnya. Padahal yang kuberikan kepadanya hanya kecupan persahabatan. Kecupan yang sama dengan kecupan yang diberikan Mercedes kepada Kurt sekali-kali. Tetapi jika ternyata itu memberikan efek yang berbeda, _mungkinkah...?_

_ Tidak, Quinn! Jangan terlalu banyak berharap!_

Sebenarnya apa yang kuharapkan dari Kurt Hummel?. Aku juga tidak tahu. Kurt laki-laki yang manis, hebat, dan baik hati. Mungkin dia bisa sedikit kasar, tetapi itu memang karena ke-_gay-_annya.

Hari ini Kurt telah berhasil memikatku.

_Yeah, kuakui juga. Aku terpikat olehnya. Terpikat oleh segala bentuk kelebihan dan kekurangan yang kulihat hari ini._

Aku tidak mengerti...atau belum mengerti...perasaan apakah ini. Setelah dia pamit, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang...mungkin...bisa sedikit memperjelas ini semua. Kukatakan kepadanya bahwa suatu hari dia akan menemukan pria yang tepat. Tetapi Kurt tidak memberikan respon yang jelas.

Baiklah. Mungkin sebaiknya aku masuk ke rumah saja. Hari ini hari yang sungguh melelahkan. Tetapi, aku sangat bersyukur karena setidaknya hari ini aku mencoba melakukan hal yang sedikit berguna dan produktif.

_Kurt Hummel's POV_

Kunyalakan iPod untuk menemaniku berjalan menuju ke rumah. Kumainkan secara acak, dan bisa kudengar lagu yang sangat sesuai dengan kejadian hari ini,

_Leaving all the time,  
Gone to look for a place to stand,  
And watch the world pass by._

_Ooooh you've been living smile,  
Oooh there's nothing you need to explain,  
When no one knows your name,  
And that suit me fine._

_Once i was young,  
I was stupid and sure of myself,  
But truth is a word is a word that gets harder and harder to spell,  
But maybe tomorrow ill wake up and all will be well,  
But time moves slow,  
Tonight._

_Sleeping, lay my body down,  
Dream a dream where everything you lost can still be found,  
Escaping, lay my button down, all the way,  
You hold my skin and bones,  
And the great unknown,  
It's all i need right now._

_Once i was hot,  
I was hungry i knew i was right,  
It's easy to do if your wary of what's wrong inside out,  
Tomorrow i'll book it, i'll scream it i'll scratch it out loud,  
That time moves slow,  
Tonight._

_I'm leaving, far away,  
Gone to look for a place to stand,  
And watch the past fall by, by, by._

_Remember, remember you told you would always be mine,  
Remember when we ran, we ran, we ran, we ran, we ran, we ran,  
Tomorrow we will wake up and shave, i'll make up my mind,  
That time moves slow,  
Tonight. _

Aku hanya bisa mengingat satu orang, satu wajah, dan satu sosok saat ini. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Quinn Fabray. Aku mendesah, mendesah, dan kesal sendiri kenapa harus lagu ini yang terputar di iPod-ku.


	5. Talks

**Chapter 5: Talks**

_Kurt Hummel's POV_

Ayah dan Carole sudah menungguku sekitar setengah jam. Yang pertama kali dikatakan ayah ketika melihatku adalah,

"_Geez_, Kurt...kemana saja kau? Kau seharusnya sudah bisa pulang ke rumah kira-kira dua jam yang lalu..."

Aku tidak menjawab. Kuserahkan kepada Carole semua barang belanjaan yang telah kubeli tadi.

"Terimakasih banyak, Kurt...", ujar Carole kepadaku, kemudian dia beralih ke ayah,

"Ucapkan terimakasih kepadanya, Burt".

Ayah diam sejenak sebelum berkata kepadaku,

"Terimakasih, Nak". Aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajah ayah yang sedikit bingung. Mungkin dia bingung melihat sikapku.

"Aku ke kamar", ujarku kepada mereka berdua.

Aku berjalan ke bawah menuju ke kamarku. Badanku terasa lemas sekali. Aku ingin segera merebahkan diriku di atas kasur. Beruntung kalau aku bisa menutup mata dan tertidur. Kulepas sweater yang kupakai, menyisakan kaos oblong dan celana jeans di badanku. Aku menengadah, menatap langit-langit.

Kali ini bukan Finn Hudson yang memenuhi kepalaku. Melainkan Quinn Fabray. Seluruh kejadian hari ini membuatku menyadari sesuatu. Membuatku mempertanyakan sesuatu.

_Apakah aku ini?._

Aku masih mencintai Finn. Tapi perasaan apakah ini yang kurasakan ketika bersama Quinn tadi?. Quinn adalah seorang perempuan. Sejauh ini kuyakini kepada diri sendiri bahwa aku memang tidak pernah jatuh cinta kepada seorang perempuan. Tapi setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini..._perasaan apakah ini?._

Ingin rasanya kutelepon Mercedes sekarang. Aku butuh teman untuk mendengarkan ceritaku. Tetapi, mungkinkah Quinn juga bercerita kepada Mercedes soal hari ini? Entahlah. Tidak ada salahnya kucoba.

Kuambil telepon genggamku. Kubuka menu kontak. "Mercedes". Kutelepon dia. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian ada suara yang menjawab,

"Oh...Halo, Manis...".

"Hai, Mercedes", kataku, "...dimana kau, Sayang?"

"Di rumah, Kurt, tentu saja. Ada apa?", jawab Mercedes.

"Apakah Quinn...ada di dekatmu?", aku membalas.

"Tidak, Kurt. Dia tidak bersamaku. Tetapi kudengar kau bertemu dengan dia tadi di swalayan. Benarkah?", jawab Mercedes.

"Rrr...yeah. Sebenarnya, itu yang ingin kubicarakan, 'Cedes..", kataku.

"Oke...lanjutkan...", ujar Mercedes, mempersilahkanku bicara.

"Mercedes...apa Quinn menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu...soal kejadian di swalayan...?", tanyaku kepada Mercedes. Aku bisa mendengar Mercedes menarik napas.

"Tidak, Kurt. Belum, mungkin. Ada sesuatu? Ada yang salah? Kalian baik-baik saja, kan..?", ujar Mercedes, aku bisa mendengar nada kepanikan di dalam suaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Mercedes. Quinn...dia...bertingkah aneh...tetapi, ya, kami baik-baik saja", jawabku.

"Apa maksudmu...?", balas Mercedes.

"Dengar, Mercedes. Gadis itu membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman seharian ini", jawabku pelan sekali, meski aku tahu jawabanku ini tidak memberikan penjelasan apa-apa.

"Apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu, Kurt?", tanya Mercedes lagi.

"Tidak, tidak, Mercedes...dia tidak melakukan hal yang membahayakanku, dia hanya...menjadi Quinn Fabray. Itu yang membuatku tidak nyaman", jawabku, sedikit ragu.

Mercedes hening sejenak.

"Kau bicara apa, Kurt?. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Sebaiknya kau ke tempatku saja, oke?",

"TIDAK, Mercedes!. Aku tidak akan pergi ke tempatmu kemudian menceritakan ini semua dengan Quinn ada di sana...tidak! Tidak akan!", ujarku panik memotong kata-kata Mercedes.

"Oke. Kecuali kau mau Quinn bercerita kepadaku terlebih dahulu apa yang terjadi...", kata Mercedes, sedikit mengancam.

Jujur saja aku panik ketika Mercedes mengatakan hal itu. Kemudian setelah beberapa lama kupikirkan, aku kemudian sadar bahwa aku sebenarnya tidak memiliki alasan untuk panik. Quinn mungkin akan menceritakan apa yang dia rasakan saat itu di swalayan, sama dengan apa yang aku rasakan saat itu di swalayan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu.

"_Well, _kalau memang begitu...baiklah. Aku punya perasaan Quinn mungkin akan menceritakan ini semua dengan lebih baik", ujarku, secara tidak terduga terdengar lebih santai dari sebelumnya.

"Wow...Kurt...Wow! Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Kurt? Aku tidak melihatmu selama dua hari dan kau menjadi..._lembek_ begini. Kau kerasukan apa, sih?", tanya Mercedes, ada nada keheranan di suaranya.

Aku hanya mendesah. Ayah, Quinn, dan Mercedes menyadari ada yang aneh dengan diriku. Pertama, soal Finn. Kedua, Quinn.

"Baiklah, Mercedes. Hari ini aku lelah sekali. Kita bicara lagi nanti, ya..._bye!_", ujarku, memberikan salam perpisahan.

"Oke, Kurt. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya..._bye!_", balas Mercedes.

Dengan demikian pembicaraanku dengan Mercedes berakhir. Mungkin setelah ini, Mercedes akan mendengar cerita dari Quinn, aku tidak tahu. Aku mendesah. Rasanya mataku ingin segera terlelap dan berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi.

_Quinn Fabray's POV_

Ketika aku melewati kamar Mercedes, aku tahu dia sedang berbicara di telepon dengan Kurt. Sesuatu yang bisa kuduga. Kurt akan bercerita soal kejadian di swalayan tadi. Dan aku merasa ingin menampar diri sendiri, karena aku tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari depan pintu kamar Mercedes ketika dia berbicara dengan Kurt. Rasanya telingaku ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mengejutkan sekali ternyata pembicaraan mereka rupanya tidak berlangsung terlalu lama, karena aku bisa mendengar suara Mercedes yang melengking mengatakan, "_bye_!".

Kemudian dengan berani aku mengetuk pintu kamar Mercedes.

"Siapa?", balas Mercedes dari dalam kamarnya.

"Aku, Mercedes...", ujarku.

"Oh..masuk saja, Quinny", kata Mercedes.

Rupanya kamarnya tidak dikunci. Aku pun segera membuka pintunya.

Ketika kubuka pintunya, mataku langsung terfokus pada tangan Mercedes yang masih memegang telepon genggamnya, dan tidak kusangka dia memahami sikapku ini.

"Kurt baru saja menelepon, Quinn", ujar Mercedes, tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum samar.

"Kemarilah, Sayang. Duduk di sebelahku sini...", kata Mercedes, mempersilahkanku duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Aku berjalan pelan ke tempat tidur Mercedes, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Mercedes menepuk punggungku.

"Jadi...dari raut wajahmu aku tahu ada yang ingin kau ceritakan kepadaku, Quinn", ujar Mercedes. Mataku melebar sedikit. _Gadis ini sungguh peka,_ ujarku dalam hati.

"Mmm...yeah...semacam itu, 'Cedes", kataku.

"Rrr...ini soal Kurt?", tanyanya langsung.

Aku terkejut, tetapi tidak berani melihat wajahnya. Aku hanya tertunduk, melihat ke arah kakiku sendiri tanpa arti.

"Quinn?", katanya dengan sedikit lebih keras, seakan ingin aku memberikan jawaban yang jelas.

Aku akhirnya mengangguk, masih belum melihat wajahnya.

"Oke. Kau dan Kurt adalah...seperti...dua sahabat terbaikku, Quinn. Kau mengerti?. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dua sahabat terbaikku mengalami masalah atau semacamnyalah...", ujar Mercedes.

"Tidak, Mercedes. Kami tidak bertengkar...", jawabku.

"Jadi..?", tanya Mercedes, dengan ekspresi ingin tahu.

Aku merasa sudah tidak punya sistem pertahanan lagi. Aku merasa sudah di ujung tanduk, dan aku harus menceritakan pikiranku yang sebenarnya kepada Mercedes. Tetapi..._oh sial! Mercedes masih menyukai Kurt, mungkinkah? _Aku tidak mungkin bercerita kepada Mercedes aku_ mungkin _punya perasaan kepada Kurt. Itu akan menyakiti Mercedes, bukan?.

Aku bisa melihat wajah Mercedes sekarang, benar-benar ingin penjelasan lebih lanjut. _Apa yang harus ku lakukan?. _Aku mulai panik. Panik yang seakan-akan kau diikat sekencang-kencangnya kau tidak bisa pergi kemanapun.

"Rrr...Mercedes...aku tidak bisa berjanji ketika aku menceritakan ini kepadamu kau mungkin tidak akan kesal...", ujarku perlahan. Tidak kusangka Mercedes malah mengikik dan berkata,

"Oohh...Quinn, tidak seperti kau akan mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kau jatuh cinta kepada Kurt, kan...",

Hatiku seperti melengos, dan aku menaikkan kedua alisku. Dan ekspresi Mercedes berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"...kecuali...", ujarnya. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang penuh kekhawatiran.

Kemudian aku cepat-cepat menambahkan,

"Tidak Mercedes. Aku tidak akan mengatakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta kepada Kurt. Yang mau aku katakan adalah, aku _mungkin _memiliki perasaan janggal ini selama di swalayan tadi..."

Mercedes merengut.

"Maafkan aku Mercedes...aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah atau bagaimana...aku hanya ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi...", tambahku lagi, ingin membuat Mercedes senyaman mungkin.

Kemudian Mercedes justru menghela napas, dan secara mengejutkan tersenyum kepadaku, dan berkata,

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu, Quinny. Kurt memang terkadang bisa sangat manis", katanya.

Anehnya aku malah membalas tersenyum. Rasanya hatiku sedikit lega melihat senyuman Mercedes. Seperti...Mercedes _menyetujui _bahwa wajar saja kalau aku, seorang Quinn Fabray, mantan pemandu sorak yang menyebalkan, bisa menyukai Kurt, seorang gay yang bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, Quinn...ada apa dengan kalian berdua?", lanjut Mercedes.

"_Well, _aku melihat, Kurt hari ini sangat berbeda...dari Kurt yang biasanya", jawabku.

"Maksudnya?", balas Mercedes.

"Kau tidak akan percaya, Mercedes, dengan apa yang dia kenakan tadi. Dia membiarkan rambutnya berantakan, dengan kaos oblong dan sweater tipis...dan tidak lupa celana jeans yang dia pakai...euwhh..", jawabku, mendadak semangat.

Mercedes melongo, dan mulutnya menganga, sambil berkata, "apa-apaan...".

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Entah kenapa aku semangat sekali untuk membicarakan Kurt dengan Mercedes sekarang ini.

"Kemudian...saat itulah aku menyadari Kurt mungkin sedang punya masalah", kataku kepada Mercedes.

Mercedes mengangguk-angguk, kemudian berkata, "Lalu?".

"Lalu...rrrr...aku sedikit bingung, Kurt seperti salah tingkah sepanjang hari tadi...dan, aku jadi ikut-ikutan bingung, 'Cedes", jawabku. Sesaat kemudian pikiranku melayang ke Kurt, dan bisa kurasakan pipiku sedikit memanas saat itu. Mercedes mengeluarkan ekspresi meledek.

"Ohh...tidak, Quinn! Pipimu memerah! Apakah kau...", ujar Mercedes sambil sedikit tertawa.

Aku menggeleng-geleng sambil berkata, "Mercedesssssss...kau menggodaku!. Tidak...tidak seperti yang kau duga..."

"Tapi...?", sergah Mercedes dengan nada bercanda,

"Tapi...yang jelas, aku melihat sisi berbeda dari Kurt hari ini, Mercedes", jawabku, masih tersipu.

"Yeah. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kejutan apa yang bisa Kurt Hummel berikan kepada kita-kita para gadis ini, Quinn, percayalah kepadaku", ujar Mercedes.

Aku hanya menggumam, sedikit takjub dengan respon Mercedes. Mercedes tampak sangat mengerti, dan cukup menerima.

"Mercedes, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia seperti itu...dan aku juga tidak tahu...apa yang terjadi kepada diriku selepas hari ini", ujarku, merasa makin percaya untuk terbuka kepada Mercedes.

Kemudian Mercedes berdiri, berjalan menuju ke meja riasnya, dan duduk di depan cerminnya. Dia mengambil sisir, dan kemudian bersiap menyisir rambutnya sambil berkata kepadaku melewati cermin di depannya,

"Yaah, aku juga tidak tahu, Quinn...kenapa dia seperti itu. Pembicaraan kami tadi di telepon tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, sejujurnya...". Aku mengangguk, juga kepada refleksi dirinya di cermin.

"Tetapi, Quinn...siapa yang tahu, bisa saja kau menjadi satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa membuat Kurt mempertanyakan siapa dirinya...", kata Mercedes, menyisir rambutnya tanpa melihat ke arahku.

Aku mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu, Mercedes?", tanyaku.

"Mungkin dia sendiri terlihat sangat yakin bahwa dia gay, Quinn. Sebenarnya aku sendiri masih belum yakin...", jawab Mercedes, dan aku langsung mengerti maksud Mercedes.

Mercedes melanjutkan menyisir rambutnya, meninggalkan diriku sendiri termenung di dalam diam. Mercedes mungkin tidak bisa melihatnya, tetapi aku yakin kepada diriku sendiri, bahwa saat itu aku tahu aku sedikit..._berbunga-bunga_.


	6. Mall

**Halo semuanya! Maaf baru sempat menyelesaikan dan posting chapter 6... saya sangat sibuk di Rumah Sakit dan rupanya terlalu seneng membuat fic-fic _one-shot _tentang Kurt / Quinn. Chapter ini agak sedikit mengambang dan kurang ada intinya...karena memang dibuat hanya untuk menyambungkan chapter 5 dan chapter 7 nantinya. MAAF sekali lagi...saya berjanji akan lebih berkomitmen dengan cerita yang ini. Oke? Selamat membaca dan review sangat dihargai!. _T__he english version will be coming up soon! .!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Mall**

_Kurt Hummel's POV_

Aku tidak bisa menjalani liburan musim panas kalau kondisinya seperti ini terus. Aku tidak menjadi diriku sendiri selama tiga hari terakhir dan itu membuatku frustasi. Finn Hudson dan Quinn Fabray. Merekalah penyebabnya.

Akhirnya pagi ini aku memutuskan untuk berubah. _Aku akan kembali menjadi Kurt Hummel, fashionista paling handal seantero Ohio!._ _Siapa peduli Finn Hudson dan Quinn Fabray?. Mereka hanya sepintas saja lewat di hidupku, dan tidak akan kubiarkan pikiran macam-macam mengenai mereka mengaburkan siapa diriku sebenarnya._

Tidak kusangka, tidur beberapa jam bisa membuat tekad dan motivasiku berubah cepat. Semalam aku menutup mata dengan pikiran penuh dengan wajah dan senyuman Quinn, tetapi pagi ini itu semua sudah lenyap. _Aku kembali menjadi Kurt!. _Lagipula, Quinn sendiri bilang bahwa lain waktu dia bertemu denganku lagi, aku sudah harus menjadi Kurt yang biasanya. Dan memang, aku berjanji sekarang aku akan kembali menjadi Kurt yang biasanya.

Aku akan menelepon Mercedes setelah bersiap-siap. Kami akan pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan, mencari beberapa pakaian baru, makan siang di _food court, _dan membeli yoghurt di dalam perjalanan pulang nanti. Akan kubuat hari ini hari yang paling menyenangkan selama liburan musim panas!.

Kupilih beberapa macam pakaian dari dua _fashion line _favoritku, Alexander McQueen dan Gucci. Kuambil juga beberapa topi, dan beberapa helai scarf. Kupandangi semua benda-benda ini dalam-dalam. Tidak kusangka aku sudah menyia-nyiakan begitu banyak harta selama tiga hari terakhir ini untuk urusan yang tidak jelas arahnya.

Aku melipat-lipat beberapa pakaian sambil kuambil telepon genggamku, kutelepon Mercedes.

"Halo, Kurt!" kata Mercedes di seberang.

"Halo, 'Cedes!" jawabku, tersenyum. Mendengar suara Mercedes saja sudah membuatku sangat antusias.

"Ada apa? Kau sudah mau bercerita soal kema.."

"Tidak, Mercedes!. Itu sudah berakhir...," aku menyela Mercedes sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan pembicaraannya.

Kemudian dapat kudengar nafas Mercedes. Dari ketukannya, nampaknya dia tidak begitu senang. Tapi sudahlah, bukan sifatku menduga-duga.

"Jadi...ada apa, Hummel?" tanya Mercedes. Aku bisa mendengar nada suaranya yang tinggi, dan jelas-jelas tidak mengenakkan.

"_Well, missy..._apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanyaku. Entah kenapa aku malah menjadi terbawa emosi.

"Dan...apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" balas Mercedes.

"Yah, nada suaramu barusan. Dan juga helaan nafasmu yang amat sangat tidak enak didengar" jawabku santai. Saat mengucapkan itu aku tidak bisa menerka ekspresi suaraku sendiri.

Mercedes diam sejenak. Sementara aku menunggu tanggapan Mercedes, aku bisa merasakan luapan emosi yang tidak terdefinisikan. Entah muncul darimana, aku merasa ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Quinn.

"Baiklah, Kurt. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terja..."

"Apa yang Quinn katakan kepadamu, Mercedes?" potongku. Aku sudah menyela dua kalimatnya dalam empat puluh detik terakhir ini.

"Tidak ada yang aneh, sebenarnya Kurt" jawab Mercedes santai. Aku tidak menduga dia akan terdengar sesantai ini.

"Lalu? Mengapa kau seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Seperti _apa_?" balas Mercedes.

"Kau terdengar sangat kecewa karena aku tidak mau membicarakan apapun itu yang terjadi di swalayan kemarin" jawabku cepat.

"Aku tidak kecewa, Kurt. Hanya saja..." Mercedes berbicara dengan penuh keraguan.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, menunggu.

"Hanya saja apa, Mercedes?" tanyaku akhirnya, sangat penasaran.

"Dengar, Kurt..." kata Mercedes perlahan.

"Iya, aku mendengarkan...dan _menunggu_, Mercedes" jawabku tak sabar.

"Kau...apapun yang kau lakukan...atau yang kau _kenakan_, kemarin di swalayan, nampaknya...sangat mempengaruhi Quinn, Kurt" jawab Mercedes akhirnya.

Aku mendesah panjang. _Ini hal yang sedang paling tidak ingin aku bicarakan, Mercedes, asal kau tahu saja. _

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Maksudku, Quinn terlihat sangat peduli terhadap dirimu, Kurt, " jawab Mercedes.

Mataku terbelalak. _Tidak, tidak, tidak...tidak seharusnya kulanjutkan pembicaraan ini. _Aku sudah berusaha setengah mati tidak memikirkan Quinn selama beberapa jam terakhir, dan sebenarnya sudah cukup berhasil. Aku kembali mendapatkan hasratku yang sesungguhnya, dan membicarakan Quinn beserta segala tetek bengek melankolisnya adalah hal yang paling ingin kuhindari saat ini.

"OKE OKE!. Berhenti di sana, Sayangku, Mercedes..." ujarku panik. Atau lebih tepat disebut, _teriak_ku panik.

"Apa maksud..."

"Sebenarnya aku meneleponmu karena aku ingin mengajakmu ke _mall, _Mercedes. Aku bisa memilihkan beberapa baju untukmu, jalan-jalan berkeliling, dan semacamnyalah, seperti biasa yang kita lakukan. Bagaimana?", ujarku, menyela Mercedes untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Wow, Kurt, wow..." balas Mercedes.

Aku diam saja, menunggu tanggapan Mercedes.

"Baiklah, jam berapa?" jawab Mercedes.

Aku tersenyum sendiri, lega rasanya mendengar tanggapan Mercedes yang seperti itu.

"11" balasku.

"Oke. Aku harus siap-siap dulu, Kurt...sampai ketemu di sana saja ya..."

"Mercedes, ingat ya...hanya aku...dan kau. Kita _berdua_.." ujarku pelan, lebih terdengar seperti desisan yang mengancam.

"Iya iya aku tahu. _Bye_!, " balas Mercedes.

"_Bye_" aku menjawab.

Ketika aku menutup telepon, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Rasanya seperti meninggalkan Mercedes sendirian terjebak antara aku dan Quinn. Aku ingin kami pergi berdua saja, tetapi di sisi lain, hampir tidak mungkin dia tidak mengajak Quinn, dan aku sama sekali tidak membantunya mencari alasan yang bisa diberikan kepada Quinn.

Aku kembali menghela nafas. Rasa-rasanya menghela nafas sudah menjadi kegiatan rutinku selama tiga hari terakhir ini. Kutengok dan kulihat beberapa pakaian yang sudah kupilih, dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memakai kaos hitam Gucci dengan setelan jas abu-abu bergaris hitam Alexander McQueen untuk rencana berpergianku hari ini.

_Quinn Fabray's POV_

Aku bangun dengan kondisi yang sangat tidak enak. Terlalu banyak yang kupikirkan sebelum tidur kemarin malam. Dan kau tahu bahwa hidupmu bermasalah ketika kau bangun pada suatu pagi dan entah mengapa kau tidak bisa menikmati terpaan hangat sinar matahari dan kicauan burung di sekeliling kamarmu.

Kututup wajahku yang masih kusut dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Kemudian kudengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Quinn..."

Ternyata itu Mercedes.

"Sebentar, 'Cedes, " responku. Aku berdiri, berjalan dengan sedikit malas ke arah pintu kamar, kemudian membukanya.

Ketika kubuka pintunya, kulihat wajah Mercedes sudah menyeringai lebar.

"Ada ap..?"

"Aku punya rencana hebat hari ini, Quinny!, " sergah Mercedes. Luapan semangatnya luarbiasa sekali.

"Oh..." hanyalah responku saat ini. Nampaknya aku belum sadar betul dari tidurku.

Kemudian Mercedes menggenggam kedua tanganku, kemudian berkata,

"Kita akan pergi ke mal hari ini, Quinn. Kita berdua!".

Mataku terbelalak. Ini kedua kalinya sejak aku tinggal di rumah Keluarga Jones ini Mercedes mengajakku ke mal. Yang pertama kali adalah ketika aku tengah mengalami masa-masa terakhir kehamilanku, dan saat itu aku dan Puck selalu bertengkar perihal membeli pakaian hamilku. Jadilah Mercedes yang selalu berada di sampingku. Saat itu kami memilih beberapa pakaian hamil yang cocok buatku. Harus kuakui Mercedes memiliki selera yang cukup bagus dalam _fashion_. Baru kuingat juga saat itu Mercedes berkata bahwa Kurt sangat mempengaruhinya dalam berpikir soal _fashion. _

_Sial!. Kurt lagi yang ada di pikiranku._

"Quinn?," Mercedes menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Eh..iya Mercedes. Oke. Tentu saja aku mau. _Girls day out, _kan?" jawabku, mencoba mengimbangi antusiasmenya.

"Tentu saja, Quinn. Kau dan aku..." jawabnya, tersenyum simpul.

"Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap dulu. Jam berapa kita pergi?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin sekitar jam 10, Quinn. Oke?" jawabnya.

"Baiklah" jawabku, seraya mengakhiri pembicaraan kami sambil menutup pintu kamarku. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap pergi. Setidaknya, hari ini aku memiliki harapan untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang _tidak ingin_ kupikirkan.

_Kurt Hummel's POV_

Sudah hampir pukul 11 dan aku mulai khawatir. Mercedes belum juga tampak batang hidungnya dan itu membuatku sedikit ketakutan.

_Apakah dia tidak berhasil mencari alasan kepada Quinn agar dia bisa pergi sendiri?. Apakah Quinn tahu bahwa dia akan bertemu denganku sekarang?. Atau..._

"Hai Kurt!", sapa suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku.

Aku berbalik, dan aku tersenyum lega. Mercedes Jones berdiri di hadapanku. Dan yang paling penting, dia sendirian.

Aku segera mengecup pipinya, dan dia segera membalas mengecup pipiku.

"Jadi...apa rencana kita, huh?" tanyanya cepat, menyergap lengan kananku dengan lengan kirinya yang besar. Dia membawaku berjalan entah ke mana.

Antusiasme Mercedes dengan sangat cepat mempengaruhi pikiranku. Sambil berjalan cepat aku berkata dengan penuh semangat,

"Baik. Pertama, kita harus mencari sepatu baru untuk kita berdua. Warna yang sama, Mercedes...kedua, kau harus menemaniku mencari syal baru untuk kaus Giordano biruku, ketiga, aku akan membelikanmu setelan serasi unt...,"

Perkataan penuh semangatku berhenti tiba-tiba, karena tepat saat ini, ketika mulutku tengah berbusa berbicara dengan Mercedes tentang setelan yang akan kubeli untuknya, aku mendengar suara benda yang terjatuh di belakang kami. Suara jatuhnya benda itu cukup kerasa hingga aku harus menghentikan ocehanku.

Aku belum sepenuhnya menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi ketika kudengar suara bisikan... atau tepatnya... _rintihan_, dari seseorang, yang nampaknya adalah pemilik benda yang jatuh tadi.

Rintihannya kira-kira berbunyi seperti ini,

" 'Cedes..."

Dan aku pun menelan ludah saat itu juga. Orang ini menyebut nama sahabatku Mercedes Jones. Sebelum kupalingkan wajahku ke belakang, mataku kuhentikan ke arah Mercedes, yang rupanya telah menoleh duluan ke arah orang tersebut.

Kemudian aku melihat siapa orang itu dan apa benda yang dijatuhkannya. Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Quinn Fabray. Dan benda yang dijatuhkannya adalah tas Prada-nya yang mahal. Isinya berserakan di atas lantai mal besar ini. Aku tahu semua orang sepertinya memandangi kami bertiga, tetapi entah mengapa pikiranku hanya fokus pada kedua orang gadis di dekatku sekarang ini.

Pandanganku beralih dari Quinn, ke tasnya, kemudian ke Mercedes, ke Quinn lagi, dan kemudian ke Mercedes lagi. Mercedes dengan perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku, seraya mengambil dan merapikan barang-barang yang berserakan keluar dari tas itu, dan mengembalikannya ke Quinn, yang, secara mengejutkan tidak segera mengambil tas itu. Bisa kulihat, Quinn sama bingungnya denganku. Matanya beralih dari Mercedes, ke diriku, dan ke Mercedes lagi.

Mercedes berdiri di tengah-tengah kami. Dan dalam sekejap saja sepertinya seluruh penghuni mal sudah mengelilingi kami. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh penonton-penonton itu, karena kupikir tidak ada yang begitu luarbiasa dengan pemandangan ini. Kecuali...kalau memang pemandangan ini terlihat benar-benar _aneh._

"Ha...halo, Kurt" sapa Quinn. Tidak kusangka dia mulai menyapaku duluan. Dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menjawab,

"Hai, Quinn..." dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga.

Kemudian aku memicingkan mataku melihat Mercedes. Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres.


	7. Truth

**Halo...saya kembali dengan chapter ke-7. Kali ini diawali dengan sedikit angsty, tetapi...lama kelamaan di akhir lebih sedikit menjadi humor (loh?) :p . Silahkan dinikmati, dan jangan lupa review-nya ya _guys_, terimakasih. _The english version will be up in a few days (hope so...) hehehe . _(The song is The Beatles-Do You Want to Know a Secret)_  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Truth**

_Kurt Hummel's POV_

Setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi, perlahan lahan kecanggungan mulai menyelimuti aliran darahku, merasuk hingga ke dalam tulang tulang seluruh tubuhku. Aku tahu Mercedes baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang sangat beresiko. Dia pasti tahu bahwa aku akan marah sekali kalau dia sampai melakukan hal ini, dan dia benar-benar melakukannya. Tetapi aku juga tahu bahwa Mercedes tahu aku tidak akan menunjukkan emosi kenakak-kanakan di depan Quinn. Mercedes baru saja melakukan hal yang berani, beresiko, dan _jenius_ pada saat yang bersamaan. Entah mengapa fakta ini justru membuatku jadi bingung sendiri.

"Jadi...," Mercedes mulai memecah keheningan dengan nada tanpa dosa. Dia memberikan gestur kepadaku dan kepada Quinn untuk berjalan menjauhi kerumunan entah ke mana.

Aku tidak bisa menatap Mercedes saat ini. Dia benar-benar membuatku kesal. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menahan keinginanku untuk mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Quinn terhadap ini semua, jadi sesekali aku mencuri pandang ke arah Quinn yang berada di sebelah kanan Mercedes. Rupanya Quinn sama bingungnya denganku. Aku berani bertaruh Mercedes juga "menjebak" Quinn seperti dia menjebakku.

"Kita akan kemana, Mercedes?," tiba-tiba Quinn bertanya kepada Mercedes dengan nada yang gusar. Aku meliriknya.

"Kita akan melakukan apapun sesuai rencana, Quinn. Untungnya ada Kurt, dia akan memberikan kita banyak sekali nasihat hari ini. Bukan begitu, Kurt?," jawab Mercedes, seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menyumpal mulutnya saat ini. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin melanjutkan kejadian betapa kagetnya Quinn tadi ketika dia melihatku bersama Mercedes di mal.

"Mungkin" adalah jawaban tunggalku, sinis.

Dan setelah itu dimulailah petualangan kami di mal ini. Dimulai dengan kebutuhan Mercedes dan Quinn, entah bagaimana kekesalanku kepada Mercedes berlangsung hanya selama sepuluh menit saja. Dengan terpaksa, walaupun kuakui sangat menyenangkan, aku harus membantu mereka memilih segala macam pakaian-pakaian baru dan aksesoris serta make-up untuk mereka. Sungguh benar-benar menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan hati. Selepas ini aku benar-benar harus bicara dengan Mercedes.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan para gadis, kini saatnya aku memilih barang-barang yang harus aku beli. Lucunya, Quinn tampak sangat tertarik dan terlihat ingin ikut campur, walaupun aku tahu dari gerak geriknya bahwa dia sedikit ragu-ragu dan bimbang apakah keputusannya untuk ikut "tertarik" dengan kebutuhanku akan membuat suasana makin canggung untuk kami atau tidak.

Aku mendapatkan semuanya hanya dalam waktu satu jam saja, tanpa andil Mercedes alih alih justru Quinn yang sedikit banyak memberi masukan buatku. Awalnya memang agak canggung, karena harus kuakui pada awalnya konsentrasiku sedikit terpecah antara memperhatikan barang yang kupilih atau memperhatikan gaun terusan polkadot hitam yang dipadu dengan sweater kuning yang tampak sempurna membaluti Quinn dan rambut pirangnya yang dibiarkannya tergerai panjang, tetapi rupanya Quinn tidak menunjukkan ketertarikannya denganku seperti yang dia tunjukkan kepadaku beberapa hari sebelumnya, jadi, walaupun, harus kuakui agak sedikit membuatku kecewa, sikapnya ini justru membuatku tambah yakin bahwa di antara kami berdua tidak terjadi sesuatu hal yang serius selain hormon remaja yang memang sedang timbul di musim panas ini. Secara mengejutkan sikap Quinn yang santai memberikanku beberapa masukan soal barang-barang yang kupilih juga membuatku santai menghadapi dirinya. Dan pada akhirnya, seluruh acara siang itu diakhiri dengan suasana yang jauh lebih santai dan wajar layaknya tiga sahabat yang memang sedang pergi jalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Ketika kami sudah memutuskan untuk pulang ke tempat masing-masing, aku meminta izin kepada Quinn untuk berbicara berdua saja dengan Mercedes sebentar, dan dengan segera kutarik Mercedes menjauh dari Quinn, kubawa dia ke lorong dekat toilet umum.

"Hari yang menyenangkan, Mercedes. Tapi...apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?," aku bertanya dengan segera kepada Mercedes.

Mercedes hanya mendesah, kemudian berkata,

"Tidak ada, Kurt. Kau membuktikan sendiri kepada kami semua hari ini..."

"Membuktikan apa?," balasku, tidak mengerti maksud Mercedes.

"Membuktikan bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi antara kau dan Quinn. Aku bisa melihatnya. Sikap kalian sangat wajar hari ini," jawab Mercedes, terlihat gemas.

Aku berpikir sebentar, dan kemudian berpendapat bahwa apa yang baru saja dikatakan Mercedes ada benarnya. Tetapi kemudian, rasa penasaran mendadak menghantuiku.

"Rrr...Mercedes...jadi...menurutmu, Quinn benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadaku, kan?," tanyaku, sedikit pelan.  
Mercedes memicingkan matanya.

"Dari yang kulihat, memang begitu, Kurt," jawabnya singkat.

Aku menghela nafas, mengangguk-angguk. Aku tidak tahu helaan dan anggukan apakah ini. Kelegaan atau justru kekhawatiran.

"Ck ck ck...," Mercedes tiba-tiba berdecak.

"Kenapa kau berdecak?," tanyaku cepat.

"Kau...wajahmu...kau tampak tidak puas" jawab Mercedes, membuat detak jantungku bertambah cepat. _Sial! Kenapa kau harus begitu peka, Mercedes?._

Aku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, tetapi justru Mercedes yang mengatakan kepadaku sekali lagi, seraya menjauh kembali kepada Quinn,

"Jika ada sesuatu yang kau rasakan, Kurt, setelah hari ini, meskipun sedikit, kau bisa memberikan _sesuatu _itu kesempatan, kau tahu?. Semuanya bergantung kepada dirimu. Oke?. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa lagi. Quinn sudah menungguku"

Aku diam saja, menatap ke lantai. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke kantung celana yang kupakai. Berpikir.

_Quinn Fabray's POV_

"Quinn...", Mercedes memanggilku segera setelah kami masuk ke rumahnya. Saat itu aku berjalan terlebih dahulu ke arah dapur dengan barang-barang yang kubeli tadi di mal masih kujinjing. Rasanya hari ini aku haus sekali.

"Ya?," balasku. _Tolong jangan soal Kurt. Tolong jangan soal bagaimana bisa secara kebetulan Kurt ada di sana saat itu juga._

Bukannya bicara Mercedes malah tersenyum, membuat dahiku berkerut karena keheranan.

"Kenapa, Mercedes?," tanyaku lagi. Kali ini sambil meletakkan barang-barangku di atas meja.

"Kau menunjukkan kau punya ketegasan tujuan, Quinn," jawabnya tegas. Belum sempat aku bertanya apa maksudnya, Mercedes sudah bicara lagi,

"Maafkan aku, Quinn. Aku tidak bermaksud menjebakmu atau menipumu. Tapi tidak ada cara lain yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantu kalian berdua menemukan arti sikap kalian satu sama lain beberapa hari terak..."

"Ya, ya, ya, Mercedes. Aku sangat mengerti tujuanmu," potongku. Aku bisa mendengar nada ketulusan di suara Mercedes. Dia benar-benar ingin membantu diriku dan Kurt menemukan arti perasaan dan sikap kami satu sama lain. Dan sejujurnya aku sangat berterimakasih untuk itu.

"Aku harus berterimakasih kepadamu, 'Cedes", tambahku, membalas senyumnya.

Mercedes terlihat lega. Aku tahu dia mungkin memiliki perasaan bersalah kepadaku, ataupun kepada Kurt, karena kejadian di mal hari ini. Tetapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkitnya.

"Jadi...kau benar-benar berusaha keras tadi, kan, Quinn. Aku bisa melihatnya," kata Mercedes sambil menyeduh teh hangat untuk kami berdua.

Aku tidak tahu harus memberi respon seperti apa. Tetapi Mercedas benar, aku memang berusaha cukup keras tadi untuk bersikap normal di depan Kurt.

"Iya," jawabku pelan.

"Dan...itu yang benar-benar kau inginkan?" tanya Mercedes.

"Aku tidak tahu, Mercedes," jawabku lagi.

"Lalu...kenapa kau memutuskan untuk bersikap demikian tadi?" tanyanya lagi. Entah bagaimana aku selalu merasa bahwa nada bertanya Mercedes selalu interogatif kalau sudah menyangkut hal ini. Aku tidak begitu suka. Tapi...

"Satu hal yang aku tahu pasti, Mercedes. Kurt seorang _gay_. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apakah orientasi seksual Kurt bisa berubah atau tidak, dan hanya Tuhan juga yang mungkin tahu bagaimana caranya mengubah itu. Dan satu hal lagi yang aku yakini, Mercedes, orientasi Kurt tidak akan berubah kalau memang Kurt tidak _mau_ mengubahnya. Dan yang jelas aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang dengan sengaja mengubah_nya_, karena itu semua tergantung kepada dia, Mercedes. Jadi, daripada memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak pasti seperti itu, hari ini tadi aku memutuskan untuk menjadi temannya yang baik. Itu saja," jawabku dalam satu tarikan nafas. Aku tidak menyangka aku akan menjawab dengan penjelasan seperti itu sebelumnya. Entah mengapa, mungkin karena aku lelah secara fisik seharian ini atau mungkin karena aku merasa penat dengan segala macam beban mental yang sudah aku alami selama ini.

"Quinn...kau...," Mercedes tergagap, tidak bisa menanggapi penjelasanku.

"Maaf, Mercedes. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyerangmu" kataku kepada Mercedes, dan Mercedes mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Dengar, Quinn. Aku tahu kau sudah mengalami banyak sekali hal...maksudku, untuk perempuan yang berumur 16 tahun..." ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus punggungku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa mataku mulai berair.

"Finn, Puck, kehamilanmu, keluar dari Cheerios, dan...maaf Quinn...diusir dari rumahmu," Mercedes menambahkan, dan aku mengangguk-angguk sesenggukan sambil menatap ke lantai. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipiku.

"...dan sekarang, tiba-tiba datanglah Kurt," aku menambahkan dengan nada ironis, dan parahnya, air mataku mengalir bertambah deras. Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik saja aku mulai terisak-isak. Mercedes memeluk tubuhku erat, dan aku menangis dengan hebat di dalam pelukannya.

"Sssh...Ssssh..." Mercedes berbisik sambil mengencangkan pelukannya.

Kemudian, entah datang ilham darimana, sambil terisak-isak dengan hebat tiba-tiba aku berkata,

"A...aku..."

"Keluarkan, Quinn...apapun itu. Katakan saja, Quinn.." bisik Mercedes.

"..a...aku...K..Kurt...kurasa..." kataku sambil sesekali terisak. Mercedes tidak bergerak. Dia berusaha dengan semaksimal mungkin untuk terus berada di sini, memberikan dukungan.

"Ku..kurasa...a..aku...jatuh cinta...kepadanya, Mercedes" bisikku, masih tetap terisak-isak cukup hebat. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa mengatakan hal ini. Rasanya segala hal yang menumpuk tersimpan di dalam diriku ikut keluar seiring keluarnya kalimat yang kukatakan kepada Mercedes itu. _Ya, aku telah mengakuinya. Aku telah jatuh cinta kepada Kurt Hummel._

"Tenang, Quinn...tenang...," adalah tanggapan Mercedes, sambil tetap mendekapku dan mengelus punggungku.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Akan baik-baik saja, Quinn...," lanjutnya, membuat diriku merasa nyaman dan benar mengakui hal itu. Dan sepanjang lima belas menit setelah aku mengatakan hal itu, posisi kami tetap seperti itu. Aku terisak di dalam dekapan Mercedes Jones.

_Kurt Hummel's POV _

Besok Finn akan kembali pulang. Dan malam ini ayah dan Carole sudah sibuk mengurusi segala sesuatunya. Ayah menyuruhku membeli beberapa minuman kaleng dan makanan ringan favorit Finn. Aku menurut-nurut saja, karena memang pengalihan adalah hal yang sangat kuperlukan saat ini. Kata-kata Mercedes yang isinya mengatakan bahwa "Quinn tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadapmu" ternyata benar-benar mempengaruhi pikiranku..._lagi_.

Ayah mengizinkanku menggunakan mobilnya. Tanpa banyak basa-basi aku segera mengambil mantelku, dan dengan segera menuju ke garasi untuk memanaskan mobil ayah. Setelah dirasa cukup, langsung kubawa mobil itu entah kemana. Aku sengaja ingin berlama-lama di jalan, berputar-putar, melihat langit malam lewat jendela mobil, dan berniat untuk sedikit merenung.

Aku tidak membawa iPod-ku atau CD buatanku, jadi terpaksa kunyalakan CD yang sudah lebih dulu terpasang di mobil ini. Ketika kuputar, yang langsung terdengar adalah suara khas salah satu legenda musik _rock_ dunia, John Lennon, menyanyikan sebuah lagu,

_You'll never know how much I really love you_

_You'll never know how much I really care_

"Oh..._Do You Want To Know a Secret?_...", bisikku kepada diriku sendiri. Sengaja kukeraskan volume-nya, dan, sekali lagi, aku merasa alam sengaja berkonspirasi untuk terus mengingatkan diriku akan Quinn Fabray. Yang bisa kubayangkan ketika aku mendengarkan lagu ini sekarang adalah aku dan Quinn, berdua saja, berada di lorong sekolahku yang sudah sepi. Aku bernanyi untuknya,

_Listen,_

_Do you want to know a secret?_

_Do you promise not to tell?_

_Closer..._

Kemudian aku membayangkan aku berbisik di telinganya,

_Let me whisper in your ear_

_Say the words you long to hear:_

_"__**I'm in love with you ..."**_

Lalu bisa kulihat wajah Quinn tersipu malu, sungguh menggemaskan. Ingin sekali aku mengecupnya saat itu juga. Kemudian lagu berlanjut,

_I've known a secret for a week or two_

_Nobody knows_

_Just we two_

Kemudian aku menggenggam tangan Quinn, dan dia membalasnya. Bahkan, sekarang kami sudah saling berhadapan. Mata bertemu mata. Kutatap matanya dalam-dalam, merah kecokelatan sempurna. Dia pun begitu, dalam-dalam membalas tatapanku. Aku pun melanjutkan nyanyianku untuknya,

_Listen_

_Do you want to know a secret?_

_Do you promise not to tell?_

_Closer_

Wajah kami semakin dekat satu sama lain, hanya beberapa sentimeter saja jarak yang memisahkan wajah kami berdua. Bibir kami semakin dekat satu sama lain, tetapi laguku belum habis untuknya,

_Let me whisper in your ear_

_Say the words you long to hear:_

_**"I'm in love with you . . ."**_

Dan habislah lagu itu, seiring juga lamunanku yang hampir habis tentang diriku dan Quinn. Bibir kami hampir bertemu. Tiga senti, dua senti, satu senti, setengah senti...kemudian...

Seseorang tiba-tiba menyeberang di depan mobilku. Dengan cepat aku segera menginjak rem mobil ini hingga berdecit kencang sekali. Orang ini tampak buru-buru. Jantungku rasanya mau copot, lamunanku tadi bisa saja membahayakan nyawaku dan nyawa orang ini...yang...setelah dilihat-lihat, karena dia juga terkejut maka dia juga menatapku melewati kaca depan mobil, cukup familiar bagiku.

Orang ini tinggi dan berbadan besar, mengenakan jaket hitam legam dan membawa satu koper besar di tangan kanannya. Setelah kuamati dengan lebih seksama ternyata orang ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Finn Hudson. _Tetapi Finn tidak datang sampai setidaknya besok pagi, _pikirku. Tetapi tidak salah lagi, orang ini adalah Finn Hudson, karena aku bisa melihat seringaian khasnya yang menggemaskan setelah dia melihat dirikulah yang ternyata pengemudi yang hampir saja menabraknya ini. Untung saja jalanan sedang sepi.

"Kurt!" teriaknya riang.

"Finn...?" balasku, sedikit bingung.


End file.
